Mistah Clow
by Catsy
Summary: What if Clow owned a strip joint? Highly silly and AU.


The blame for this one can be lain solely at the feet of one Meghan, whose  
ability to engender CCS bunnies makes them seem more like tribbles.  
  
--  
  
_Mistah Clow_  
  
Author: Catsy (nekojita@ayashi.net)  
Content: silly  
  
--  
  
The girl's high-pitched yell echoed across the nightclub, punctuated by a  
resounding /smack/ as her hand terminated its arc on the customer's face.  
Already leaning back precariously in his seat, he toppled over the  
threshhold, spilling man and dignity onto the floor. Something  
unidentifiable that had probably spent far too long in some stranger's  
mouth squished beneath his head, nesting in his hair.  
  
All conversation stopped. The music still played, but women wearing  
everything from lacy garter belts to nothing at all ceased dancing and  
stared at the altercation, as if stunned beyond words or ability to  
continue working. A neon sign bearing the stylized name of the club blinked  
tauntingly down at the man.  
  
Springing to his feet, the man brushed imaginary detritus off his  
shoulders as if doing so would erase some modicum of humiliation. He  
reached up and felt at the back of his head, and yes, that really /was/  
chewing gum there, and it wasn't coming out without a haircut. His eyes  
blazed feral fire as the lady who'd been giving him a lap dance backed up a  
step.  
  
"You little bitch," he growled. "You slapped me!"  
  
The girl sniffed. "You know the rules, mister. You keep your hands to  
yourself or you walk. I done told you three times already."  
  
"'Sall in fun, girl, Christ, take a fuckin' chill pill an' get another job  
if you can't keep up."  
  
Her eyes dropped briefly, then returned to the customer's. "I wouldn't say  
I'm the one with the problem keeping it up--"  
  
His hand was already moving before the sentence finished. It drew back,  
ready to slap some respect into the smartmouthed little dancer bitch--and  
then an impossibly strong grip closed around his wrist, preventing all  
forward movement. The man looked at the slender, almost waiflike hand  
restraining his, and jerked his arm again, but it wouldn't budge, not one  
inch, not until the girl had retreated safely. The customer turned and  
looked, and nearly fell over again of his own accord.  
  
The one who had restrained him stood staring calmly. His elfin features  
were placid, neutral, but the look of fury in the eyes spoke volumes.  
Silver hair cascaded over his shoulders and down his immaculate white suit  
like liquid moonlight, contributing further to the feminine look. The man  
thought clearly that he could probably break this little shit in half, and  
would have right there and then if it weren't for the mind-boggling  
/beasts/ to either side of him.  
  
One of them, a tawny leonine form that resembled nothing so much as a big  
fucking four-meter winged cat, spoke, his rumbling voice even more audible  
in the sudden lack of music.  
  
"Put da sword away Yue, she's safe. Youse got a problem with the lady  
here, Mistah?"  
  
The man's mouth worked overtime, jogging like a landed fish.  
"P-p-problem?"  
  
The beast on Yue's left, an immense panther with a corkscrew tail and  
butterfly wings, yawned hugely and agreed. "Seems so, I'm afraid."  
  
"It's like dis, y'see." began the lion, "Mistah Clow, he dun like  
customers botherin' da ladies. Bad for business, see."  
  
Yue, the silver-haired man, remained silent, watching and scowling.  
  
The lion continued. "Customers botherin' da gals, it upsets Mistah Clow.  
Ain' dat right, Spinel?"  
  
"Quite so, Cerberus," agreed Spinel. The customer shrank back as if trying  
to make himself two inches tall and invisible. "Mister Clow becomes very...  
distressed about things like this."  
  
"An' you dun wanna see Mistah Clow distressed," Cerberus emphasized. "Cuz  
when Mistah Clow gets unhappy, see..."  
  
"/Everyone/ gets unhappy," Spinel elucidated, baring two-inch fangs.  
Cerberus answered the gesture, displaying his own impressive canines. Yue  
merely crossed his arms and continued staring daggers at the customer, who  
scrambled and bolted out the door about as fast as his legs could carry  
him.  
  
Yue circled one finger in the air, and the music started up again, along  
with the dancing and merriment. Cerberus grinned at Spinel. "Problem  
solved. And Yue here was real worried we was gonna have to get all  
unpleasant-like."  
  
"I was not 'real' worried," Yue said petulantly.  
  
----  
  
Notes:  
For those who are wondering, Yue's line is a reference to and parody of a   
line in the second CCS movie.  
  



End file.
